US patent 2005/0002308 discloses a recorder for recording data on a multi-layer optical recording medium. Loading of the multi-layer optical recording medium into the recorder (i.e. starting the optical recording medium to be ready for recording) usually can take on an average about 12 sec and can vary up to about 15 to 20 seconds. This can be quite annoying for the end user.
It would be advantageous to have a method that can improve start-up performance of a multi-layer record carrier. It would also be advantageous to have a drive that can improve start-up performance of a multi-layer record carrier.